1. Field of Technology
The described technology generally relates to a magnetic touch pen, and more particularly, to a magnetic touch pen in which magnets are mounted.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A touch screen panel is capable of selecting by finger or touch pen the indication content on the display screen so as to input user commands.
It is provided atop a display device to convert a contact position into an electrical signal. The selected content of the contact position is received as an input signal for further digital processing.
Because the touch screen panel may be used in place of an additional input device, such as a keyboard and a mouse, coupled to the image display device to operate, commercial use has seen widespread adoption. Therefore, the development of technologies related to the touch pen is also needed.